Hostages
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Six of Hogwarts students are kidnaped. Albus calls the Scouts for help. Will they find Serena, who is one of the six missing students, in time to save her from a terrible fate at the hands of the now very much alive Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story, don't worry I am currently typing up Love Hurt's next chapter, but it's just so long that I need break, so I decided to type up one of my newest stories. It's sort of weird, but please tell me what you think and if I should continue it or trash it. Please and thank you!

Of course I don't own anything; I don't have any money to own things sadly. Oh well!

Title: Hostages

Chapter One

**A**lbus paced back and forth in his study. Sitting in a nearby chair say Harry Potter, a worried expression etched on his face. Albus' eyes for once took the toll of ageing just like the rest of his body. Oh, he knew when the girls got here and he broke the news to them, they would be upset. How could he let this happen in his won school?

This school use to be so safe. Use to be- past tense. No longer was Hogwarts one of the safest places around. A rough knocking echoed the room, causing Harry to stir and look at the door. Before Albus could say "Enter." Four girls busted into the room, a blonde leading them in.

"I told you that Serena would screw up someday. It just took her five years!" Raye screamed in a hushed tone. "Quiet." Lita ordered as Albus nodded his head towards the girls and their presence.

"I bet you are wondering why I asked you girls to come." He spoke gently, choosing his words wisely. "Yeah, but we know it concerns Serena, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Amy stated, explaining some things they knew to the headmaster. "Yes, it includes Serena; not only Serena, but several other students as well. Well, five to be precise." At their expressionless faces Albus continued in.

"I asked you four here because you have extra special training that we will need. Last night, six of Hogwarts Students were kidnapped by followers of Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters. Serena was among those six." Albus broke the news very slowly and calmly to them.

They stood there shocked as hell. Amy gathered up the information and asked another question. "Who are the other five missing students?" Albus looked at her. "Their names are Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Fred and George Weasly, and Draco Malfoy." He whispered

Mina was the first to react uncomely, unlike Amy. "Kidnapped! In school? How can a kidnapping happen in a school? Isn't there teachers and factuality everywhere!" She seethed, not in anger, but in denial. "Yes, but last night those six students had detention to serve. And they were outside. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, stationed them to clean up the garbage close to the Forbidden Forest. That is when the kidnapping happened I believe. Very foolish to leave them unattended, yes I know. But, time is not on our side unfortunately. We must find these students before another murdered student in at the hands of Voldemort. Will the four of you help search for them, and fight to bring them back?" Albus explained, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Of course we will." Mina answered not only for herself, but for everyone else as well. "Serena would do the same for us." Raye pitched in to help cheer everyone up. "Where do we start?" Amy asked. "We start at the Forbidden Forest where they were last seen. Harry Potter is here to help also." Albus explained walking out of his study, followed by five your adults.

**S**erena woke up huddled next to a pile of kids. Hogwarts students. She realized. She was leaning onto a hard body, so she shifted hers to see who it was. DRACO MALFOY! Wait, there were outside picking up garbage along the forbidden forest last. Why were they inside? What happened? Where were they?

With fear consuming her, she followed her first instinct. She grabbed Draco's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Draco. Draco! Please wake up! Please! Draco!" She whispered loud enough to receive a grunt from him. He shook her off of him, a scowl of discuss that she even touched him smeared across his face.

"What you filthy-whoa-where are we?" Draco seethed, but stopped yelling at her as the new environment settled in. "I don't know, but I know this isn't Hogwarts, or any part of it." She stated, fright evident in her voice. "Just settle down. We'll get out of here. Whoa, everyone from detention is here." Draco stated as he looked behind him, trying to figure a way out.

No one else was awake however, except Serena and himself. "I want to go back to Hogwarts." Serena whispered. She tried to stand up, but a clanking noise made her sit back down. She watched as Draco reached for her ankle and pulled up a chain. He did the same form himself. There were chained to the floor, unable to move around. Obviously, whoever took them didn't want them getting out too soon.

"Oh God!" Serena panicked; her whole body began to shake. "Keep it cool Tsukino. We'll get out of here. Just stay calm aright?" Draco stated not harshly, but soothingly. Very unlike him! But maybe this is what he was like when he was in a situation like this.

"Do you remember what happened?" Draco asked Serena's shaking form. She shook her head 'no'. "All I remember is serving detention with you and everyone else. Then we got in an argument, you pulled out your wand, I did the same thing. Then nothing." She explained.

"I remember telling you to shut up because I saw someone in the forest. You argued with me, so I took out my want to make you shut up, but that was it. It must have been that person I saw in the forest." Draco figured out who took them away from Hogwarts.

"But, we are all here. All six of us. He –it- couldn't have possibly carried all of us to this place even with magic." Serena stated a problem. Well, you have a point. There must have been others with him." Draco concluded. "Really? I would have never guessed that." Serena smart mouthed him, her courage returning. Draco liked it when she was scared and helpless. Now she was back.

But the true thing that was one both their minds were, who brought them here and why? Draco was a pureblood, and a Malfoy! He shouldn't have to go through this crap! Now everyone else in the room yes, but not him. Serena on the other hand was still shaking in fear, but arguing with Draco brought comfort to her for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, you'd all probably hate me for destroying the characters….maybe.

Chapter 2

"Good you're-oh- tow of you are awake." A voice slithered through the air reaching Draco and Serena's ears. "Where are we?" Draco demanded to know. "The answer will be told when the time is right. But for now, all I need to know is your names." The owner's voice appeared before them in black robes and a mask covering the face.

"Like that'll happen!" Serena spat out in anger. "Serena, shut up. Don't you realize that this is **a** Death Eater? We're near the Dark Lord. So if you wish to live. For God's sake corporate, and don't smart off. There are only god knows how many Death Eaters, and this is only one!" Draco seethed.

Serena nodded her head in defeat, starting to understand what Draco was hinting at. "Serena Tuskino." She whispered, but the Death Eater heard her. "Good, He wanted to see you and-" "Draco Malfoy." Draco stated proudly. "Excllent-oh- M-M-Malfoy. Well, He wanted to see the first tow up. He was hoping it was Tuskino." The Death Eater explained, stuttering a bit, and then left.

"He was afraid of your name-Malfoy-" Serena stated. "Well, if he is, so should you." Draco hinted, but Serena acted not to understand the hint, even though she did. Malfoy's were very powerful, mean, and rich. That she knew of. Well, I don't know why. Mafloy's are not that great. Well at least not you anyways." She continued to play dumb.

"Oh, Serena you know the truth. After going to school with me for five years, you know why people are afraid of Malfoy's you're just lucky I don't curse you." Draco answered, not buying her dumb act.

"Why?" That question for once caught Draco off guard. "Why what?" Draco asked. "Why don't you curse me, like everyone else huh? What makes me so special?" Serena demanded. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I think you're worthy of being my opponent." Draco claimed silkily, even though the truth was he hoped he would never have to fight against her. He never wanted to hurt her. She was different. She was brave, yet foolish, innocent yet always guilty. How she pulled it off, he didn't know.

"No wonder half the guys like you. But I can see right though your innocent act." Draco thought out loud. "What?" Serena asked confusingly. "Never mind." Draco spat. Suddenly, a chill went though their spins. Draco heard mumbling, and his defense skills became apparent. He quickly grabbed Serena, pulling her underneath him.

The last thing her heard was a sickening crack, and her blood crudling scream in pain. He forgot about the cahins, but he wanted to shield her against the curses headed their way.

Immediately Draco was stunned, unable to move. "Seren, shhh, act like yu can't move. You're suppose to be stunned." Then with that warning he blacked out. Serena could faintly feel being lifted up, and carried away with Draco, then she reached darkness as well.

"There is nothing here! Let's get a move on! Raye, can't you use you little fire magical power thingy to see where they're at?" Mina yelled in frustration looking among the edges of the Forbidden Forest. "Brilliant Mina! To bad I only considered that BEFORE we even got out here! You blond, it won't work!" Raye screamed back.

"Shut up! It was a suggestion. How about you Amy? Can't you track her with your computer?" Mina switched from yelling at Raye to Amy. "I've tried that! They made it so it seemed all six Hogwarts Students weren't even born. Whatever they're planning to do it's very serious!" Amy called. "SHIT!" Mina swore, and kicked the ground.

"So, how close were you and Serena?" Harry questioned Mina, walking up to her. "We are very close. Best friends, all of us are." Mina corrected him. "Oh, yeah Fred and George are my best friend's brothers, Cho was my first crush, and Katie Bell is pary of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Draco Malfoy can stay missing for all I care though." Harry explained.

"Oh, sorry to hear that you know-cared- for them all except Draco. I'm just upset. Serena doesn't have anything to protect herself with except her want, which I bet they took away and a crystal that if she uses it will kill her." Mina apologized, then explained herself.

"Unfortunately yet fortunately she's close to Draco since they are in the same house. You can tell they like each other. The way they act and fight, even if they claim they hate each other. I'm sure he'll protect her." Harry reassured Mina. This eased her tension causing a sort of softness to appear in her eyes. "That's good to hear that someone's looking after her. Thanks Harry." Mina softly thanked him, still searching the ground.

Then something caught her eye. It was a ring-Serena's right! Mina remembered Serena showing her that ring! Serena said someone gave it to her for Valentine's Day. Mina picked it up. "I've found Serena's ring! They must have gone this way!" Mina screamed.

Immediately everyone was over at that spot. "They went thought there-see how the branches are shoved and the path is cleared!" Albus explained, then started go though the same cleared path. They finally had a clue! They were on their way. Mina held Serena's ring tight.

'Hold on Serena! We've found a clue. We're following a path to you. Just hold on a bit longer!' Mina prayed. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to see Harry's happy face as well. "We'll find her-everyone. Don't give up hope." Harry soothed. "Thanks, I won't" Mina whispered and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. 'I just hope Serena doesn't either.' Mina finished her thought.


End file.
